


Soup of Wisdom

by ide_cyan



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: First Time, Flash Fiction, Humour, M/M, Religious Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ide_cyan/pseuds/ide_cyan
Summary: Tomas and Marcus discuss Marcus's vows and the lessons of experience.





	Soup of Wisdom

"What did you mean by 'more or less'?" Tomas asked, when Marcus pulled off his belt.

"Hm?"

"When you said '41 years of sobriety, poverty, chastity'..."

"'More or less'?" Marcus rubbed his chin. "I got spectacularly drunk with a group of Japanese monks. They kept refilling my cup to be polite, and I forgot to stop. They called it 'soup of wisdom' the next day, and by then it actually looked like pea soup."

"Oh. So you've never done this before?" Tomas put his hand on Marcus's thigh.

"Might have had a wank or two, before I took my vows." Marcus smiled, then he took Tomas's hand in his and looked at him in dead earnestness. "And I can't forget what happened with... I don't want to get in the way of your relationship to God, Tomas."

"You wouldn't. If God brought me to you in my dreams, I have to believe He meant for us to be together."

"Are you sure?"

"Are you?"

"Yes." Tomas kissed him. Marcus returned the kiss intensely.

"I want this. I can be the teacher for once."

"Don't get cocky."

"You say that now," said Tomas, bringing Marcus's hand to his crotch, "but I hope you will change your mind when I'm through with your first lesson."

"It's going to be a hard one, is it?"

"That is the first lesson: how to make it hard."

Marcus kissed him again and gave him a squeeze.


End file.
